rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Scout
Scouts are a variant of the ranger class. They lose combat styles, the ability to cast spells, and the favored enemy class feature. However, they gain the favored environment class feature, a variety of new class features, improved animal companions, and the ability to summon animals. The ranger class does not exist in the Thetan Campaign Setting. Scouts live within the wilds of Thetan. They inhabit harsh deserts, lush woodlands, hills and mountains, wetlands, and all other environments. Some make their living as stalkers or hunters, while others serve to protect the land. They are fierce and skilled warriors of nature. They have special knowledge of their favored environments, which makes it easier for them to hunt down and elude foes. GAME RULE INFORMATION Scouts have the following game statistics. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. CLASS SKILLS The scout’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int) Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), and Use Rope (Dex). Skill Points at 1st Level: (6 + Int modifier) ×4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 6 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All of the following are class features of the scout. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A scout is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor and shields (except tower shields). Favored Environment: At 1st level, a scout may select a natural environment from among those given on Table: Scout’s Favored Environments. Due to the scout's experience in that environment, he gains a +2 bonus on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills in that environment. He also gains the same bonus on Knowledge (nature) checks made in association with that environment (or on Knowledge (dungeoneering) checks made in association with underground environments, if the scout has selected underground as a favored environment). At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (at 10th, 15th, and 20th level), the scout may select an additional favored environment from those given on the table and gains an identical bonus on the appropriate skill checks in that environment. In addition, at each such interval, the bonuses in any one favored environment (including the one just selected, if so desired) increase by 2. For example, a 5th-level scout has two favored environments. In one he has a +4 bonus on the appropriate skill checks, and in the other he has a +2 bonus. At 10th level, he has three favored environments, and he gains an additional +2 bonus, which he can allocate to any of his three favored environments. Thus, his bonuses could be either +4, +4, and +2 or +6,+2, and +2. If the scout chooses desert or forest, he must also choose a climate type, as indicated on the table (either "cold" or "temperate or warm" for desert, or "cold or temperate" or "warm" for forest). The game master may rule that a scout can't select an environment that he has never visited. Animal Companion (Ex): A scout may begin play with an animal companion selected from the following list: badger, camel, dire rat, dog, riding dog, eagle, hawk, horse (light or heavy), owl, pony, snake (Small or Medium viper), or wolf. If the campaign takes place wholly or partly in an aquatic environment, the following creatures are also available: manta ray, porpoise, Medium shark, and squid. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the scout on her adventures as appropriate for its kind. A 1st-level scout’s companion is completely typical for its kind except as noted on Table: Scout’s Animal Companion. As a scout advances in level, the animal’s power increases as shown on the table. If a scout releases her companion from service, he may gain a new one by performing a ceremony requiring 24 uninterrupted hours of prayer. This ceremony can also replace an animal companion that has perished. Scout Ability I: At 2nd, 3rd, and 4th level, a scout may choose one of the following class features: • Bonus Feat: The scout gains one of the following as a bonus feat: alertness, animal affinity, endurance, run, stealthy, track. A scout must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including ability score and base attack bonus minimums. • Nature Sense (Ex): A scout gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. • Summon Animals I (Sp): A scout can use summon nature’s ally I (as the spell) a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier. A scout can only summon animals native to his favored environment(s). Prerequisite: Wisdom 11. • Wild Empathy (Ex): A scout can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. The scout rolls 1d20 and adds his scout level and his Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the scout and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The scout can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a -4 penalty on the check. Scout Ability II: At 6th, 7th, and 8th level, a scout may choose one of the following class features (alternately, a scout may choose to take a Scout Ability I class feature rather than a Scout Ability II class feature): • Move Like the Wind (Ex): A scout can move stealthily even at a quick pace. He no longer takes a -5 penalty on Hide and Move Silently checks when moving at any speed up to his normal speed, and he only takes a -10 penalty (instead of a -20 penalty) on Hide and Move Silently checks when running. (He takes the normal -20 penalty when attacking or charging). • Speak with Animals (Sp): A scout can use speak with animals (as the spell) a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier. A scout can only speak with animals native to his favored environment(s). Prerequisite: Wisdom 11. • Summon Animals II (Sp): A scout can use summon nature’s ally II (as the spell) a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier. A scout can only summon animals native to his favored environment(s). Prerequisite: Wisdom 12, Summon Animals I. • Swift Tracker (Ex): A scout can move at his normal speed while following tracks without taking the normal -5 penalty. He takes only a -10 penalty (instead of the normal -20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. • Trackless Step (Ex): A scout leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. He may choose to leave a trail if so desired. • Woodland Stride (Ex): A scout may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at his normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that are enchanted or magically manipulated to impede motion still affect him. Scout Ability III: At 9th, 11th, and 12th level, a scout may choose one of the following class features (alternately, a scout may choose to take a Scout Ability I or Scout Ability II class feature rather than a Scout Ability III class feature): • Evasion (Ex): A scout can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the scout is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless scout does not gain the benefit of evasion. • Speak with Plants (Sp): A scout can use speak with plants (as the spell) a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier. A scout can only speak with plants native to his favored environment(s). Prerequisite: Wisdom 12. • Summon Animals III (Sp): A scout can use summon nature’s ally III (as the spell) a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier. A scout can only summon animals native to his favored environment(s). Prerequisite: Wisdom 13, Summon Animals II. • Track the Trackless (Su): A scout can track a creature moving under the influence of pass without trace or a similar effect, though he takes a -20 penalty on his Survival checks when doing so. • Low-Light Vision (Su): A scout can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Scout Ability IV: At 13th, 14th, and 16th level, a scout may choose one of the following class features (alternately, a scout may choose to take a Scout Ability I, Scout Ability II, or Scout Ability III class feature rather than a Scout Ability IV class feature): • Awaken (Sp): A scout can use awaken (as the spell) once per day. Prerequisite: Wisdom 15. • Commune with Nature (Sp): A scout can use commune with nature (as the spell) a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier. Prerequisite: Wisdom 14. • Camouflage (Ex): A scout can use the Hide skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment. • Darkvision (Su): A scout can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and the scout can function just fine with no light at all. • Summon Animals IV (Sp): A scout can use summon nature’s ally IV (as the spell) a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier. A scout can only summon animals native to his favored environment(s). Prerequisite: Wisdom 14, Summon Animals III. • Tree Stride (Sp): A scout can use tree stride (as the spell) a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier. Prerequisite: Wisdom 14. Scout Ability V: At 17th, 18th, and 19th level, a scout may choose one of the following class features (alternately, a scout may choose to take a Scout Ability I, Scout Ability II, Scout Ability III, or Scout Ability IV class feature rather than a Scout Ability V class feature): • Find the Path (Sp): A scout can use find the path (as the spell) a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier. Prerequisite: Wisdom 16. • Liveoak (Sp): A scout can use liveoak (as the spell) once per day. Prerequisite: Wisdom 16. • Hide in Plain Sight (Ex): While in any sort of natural terrain, a scout can use the Hide skill even while being observed. Prerequisite: Camouflage. • Summon Animals V (Sp): A scout can use summon nature’s ally V (as the spell) a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier. A scout can only summon animals native to his favored environment(s). Prerequisite: Wisdom 15, Summon Animals IV. Category:Thetan